1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chain saws, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chain saw safety brake apparatus wherein the same utilizes an electrically actuatable solenoid for arresting movement of the cutting chain of the chain saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety brake apparatus in combination with chain saw devices is well known in the prior art. Prior art devices have typically utilized mechanical linkages associated with the friction brake drum to arrest movement of a cutting chain associated with a chain saw. The mechanical linkage devices normally extend outwardly of the chain saw enclosure and are subject to disrepair and malfunction due to the typical contact associated with chain saw use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,357 to Baricevic sets forth a chain saw formed with a sensing handle mounted for movement whereupon forward positioning of the sensing arm tightens an associated braking band about a brake drum to halt movement of the cutting chain of the chain saw apparatus, as is typical of prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,477 to Nagashima, et al., sets forth a braking system for a chain saw wherein a forward motion of a pivotally mounted sensing lever, as in the Baricevic patent, tightens a brake band for engagement of a braking device to halt the cutting chain of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,392 to Hirschkoff utilizes an overcentering actuating mechanism wherein a normally biased sensing lever effects pivoting of a sensing lever to mechanically position and engage a brake drum of an associated chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,331 to Gustafsson sets forth a further example of a mechanically biased sensing lever coupled to a brake band to mechanically pivot forwardly and arrest movement of a chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,390 to Mattsson, et al., sets forth yet another example of a mechanical biasing lever to engage a brake drum upon pivoting repositioning of an associated sensing lever.
As such, there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety brake mechanism for a chain saw which addresses both the problems of compactness and effectiveness in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.